a menina e o Sayajin
by alinegonzaga136
Summary: português brasileiro


oi meu nome é bulma Bella brefis eu tenho 26 anos eu vou contar minha história voltar no tempo quando eu tinha 10 anos de idade

(mamãe)_bella filhinha esse é vegeta ele tem 20 anos ele vai morar com a gente vegetazinho essa é bellinha minha filha mais nova

( vegeta )_ vou ter que aturar uma pirralha ja não basta eu ter que aturar os seu irmãos urrrr

( eu )_voce é muiito bonito mais é mal educado : pensando ( nossa eu me apaixonei como ele é lindo )

( vegeta )_ mais que garota vulgar urrrr : pensando ( nem saiu das fraldas e ja tá me achando bonito se bem ela tem razão eu sou muito bonito )

( mamãe ) _ Bulma Bella brefis tenha vengonha na cara você tem 10 10 anos

o tempo foi passando e eu continuo apaixonada por ele agora tenho 12 anos e recebi uma notícia muito ruim ele vai treinar no espaço ele é muito orgulhoso por ser o príncipe dos Sayajins eu sou mestiça Sayajin e mestiça princesa so que eu não tenho poderes quer dizer eu tenho poderes só nao sei controlar eles que pena ele nunca vai me notar e ele vai treinar por 10 anos no espaço como vai ser ate lá

DEZ ANOS DEPOIS

puta la merda que resaca bebi feito uma louca ontem e acordo de resaca e adivinha quem vai voutar hoje isso mesmo o lunático do vegeta eu era apaixonada por aquele idiota como era boba minha vida mudou demais quando ele foi em bora eu me apaixonei novamente pelo Rodrigo o melhor amigo do kaio meu irmão mais velho eu tenho dois irmãos o Anderson Miguel brefis e Kaio Diogo brefis e eu mudei meu visual de cabelo bed boy para liso ate a escostas não sou mais inocente fasso bagunça na escola chingo quem se intrometer na minha vida e bati na menina que brigava comigo mais ainda sou virgem ainda

e terminei o namoro com Rodrigo porque ele se apaixonou pela Keila uma amiga minha e pediu ela em namoro e depois os dois se casaram e tiveram uma menina super linda que é minha a afilhada chamada Megui ai como estou feliz não por causa da vouta do lunático do vegeta e sim por que ele não perde por esperar so de pensar a cara dele quando me vir estou pensando em iguinorar ele como ele fazia comigo ( sorriso malicioso )

DUAS HORAS DEPOIS

eu usava um shortinho bem curto e uma camiseta de barriga de fora branca e preta e os cabelos soltos lisos chamei Milla e Anitta para tocar o terror aqui kkkkk a campainha tocou

( Milla ) _OIIII MIGA QUE SAUDADE DE VOCÊ

( Anitta ) _ oiii miga

dai tudo começou a tremer

( Milla e Anitta ) _ AI TERREMOTOO BELLA FFOI VOCÊ ???

( EU )_ NAO DEVE SER O VEGETA CHEGANDO VAMOS NO QUARTO

saímos correndo para o meu quarto mal posso esperar para ver a cara dele kkkkk

VEGETA

cheguei na casa da loira escandalosa e da garota de cabelos azuis que é apaixonada por mim

( loira ) _ Vegetazinho a quando tempo

( eu ) _ oi velha escandalosa como vai eu estou com fome

( loira )_ eu ja fiz o café vou chamar a Bella e os outros para tomar café com a gente venha vegetazinho vamos na cozinha

BULMA

( eu )_ ja vai mãe

( mãe)_ venham tomar cafe meninas o vegetazinho chegou filhinha

( eu ) _ umf mais que notícia boa kkkk como se eu tivesse algo haver com isso

decimos as escada e vegeta estava devorando toda a comida da mesa umf que mal educado

ele arregalou os olhos na hora que eu apareci kkkk como é bom ver isso kkkk

( eu ) _ não era eu que devia ficar com essa cara quando você aparecesse kkkkkkkk

( vegeta ) _ não me surprendi com nada umf

( eu ) _ sua cara ta dizendo outra coisa vossa alteza kkkk

( mãe ) _ filha nao seja mal educada com o vegetinha

( eu ) _tanto faz

. ( kaio ) _ oi vegeta quando tempo não liga pra Bella não ela mudou bastante de personalidade

( vegeta )_ nossa como você está gostosa em ( sorriso malicioso)

( eu ) _ a vai se catar tanto faz como eu estou se tá achando que eu gosto de você esta muito enganado senhor lunático umf

( vegeta ) _ OQUEEE como assim

( eu) _ não escutou não ? agora me deixa tomar o meu café em paz umf

( vegeta ) _ mal educada você gosta de irritar a gente gostosa

( eu ) _ umf quer parar de me chamar assim seu lunático

( vegeta ) _ eu ainda vou pegar você kkk

( eu ) _ como se eu deixasse não estou pronta para isso e nao quero nada com você

( vegeta ) _ vo ... você é virgem ???

( eu ) _ e dai se sou virgem

( vegeta ) _ ta ai mas um motivo para eu te comer ( sorriso malicioso)

( eu ) _ A CALA BOCA

e me levantei e na hora que eu fui ir para o meu quarto ele me puxou e me fez sentar no seu colo e me beijou loucamente só que eu não correspondi e dei um tapa na cara dele e sai de lá correndo para o meu quarto

VEGETA

nossa ela me deixou louco nunca vi ninguém tao gostosa cara nossa mais vou deixar ela em paz por em quanto kkk

BULMA

uma semana se passou desde que aquele lunático me beijou umf que ódio dele era um dia de calor eu minha mãe Kaio Anderson ate o lunático do vegeta estávamos na piscina de casa e ele não tirava os olhos de mim ai que ódio estou esitada por ele estar me comendo com os olhos urrrr todos sairao da piscina menos ele e eu to encrencada

( eu ) _ OQUE FOI NUNCA ME VIU NÃO URRRRR

( vegeta ) _ nossa que braveza em kkk

disse ele passado a mão na minha cintura e me preciona na verada da piscina e me beijando intensamente e eu idiotaaa correspondo e ele sorriu e passou a mão na minha bunda e eu sai da piscina feito um raio e fui o mas depresa possível para o meu quarto

DOIS DIAS DEPOIS

eu estava sem sono era 11 oras da noite todos estavam dormindo eu sai do meu quarto e fui na varanda tomar um ar estara com dor de cabeça

( vegeta ) _ o que faz sosinha a qui gostosa esqueceu que posso te comer aqui mesmo kkkkk

( eu ) _ aiii que susto seu idiota o que você ta fazendo ????

( vegeta ) _ eu não vou te machucar eu prometo

ele disse beijando o meu pescoço e eu gemi baixo

( eu ) _ haann para vegeta eu eu to com medo

( vegeta ) _ eu te amo garota

disse e me pegou no colo e me levou para o seu quarto me beijando intensamente eu estava com medol mais excitada entremos no quarto ele me jogou na cama e rasgou minha roupa eu só gemia

( eu )_ vegiee

( vegeta ) _ como você é linda garota minha garota umm

ele disse beijando meu seios eu gemia alto e ele parou e tirou a camisa e a calça eu fiquei vermelha pois nunca vi um homem de cueca ele riu e disse

( vegeta ) _ fica linda vermelha assim kkk

e voutou a me beijar e tirou a cueca e se posicionou no meio das minhas pernas se acalma Bulma

e me beijou novamente e entrou em mim eu dei um grito arranhei a sua escostas ele parou um pouco até eu me acontumar com isso quando ele viu que eu me acostumei com a dor ele começou a ir mais rápido e gemer meu ouvido e falar

( vegeta ) _ an como e... está se sentindo amor ??

( eu )_ bem vai mais rápido vegiee

fizemos sexo a noite toda até não poder mais e caímos exaustos na cama ele me puxou para deitar no seu peito músculoso e dormimos exaustos


End file.
